


Daddy Venom

by PaperFox19



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: With Venom’s help Peter has grown, matured, become a stronger, better, faster, hero. He loves Peter more than anyone else in the world, so what better way to show that love than give him a family. Precious boys to love, maybe even a pet or two, just his luck when Spiderman is called into Shield to teach some new heroes, so much potential to train. Mind Break, Age Play Peter/Venom/Harem
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Daddy Venom

With Venom’s help, Peter has grown, matured, become a stronger, better, faster, hero. He loves Peter more than anyone else in the world, so what better way to show that love than give him a family. Precious boys to love, maybe even a pet or two, just his luck when Spiderman is called into Shield to teach some new heroes, so much potential to train. Mind Break, Age Play Peter/Venom/Harem

Chapter 1

Spiderman aka Peter Parker had been active for a year since gaining his powers. All he wanted to do was help people, show some responsibility and use his powers for good. As far as J. Jonah Jameson was concerned he was a monster, a criminal, just as bad as the bad guys he put away. It wasn’t easy being Spiderman, some saw him as a hero, others saw him as a menace.

Jameson tried to spin every Spiderman story in a negative light. It made it harder for Peter, who was already struggling, balancing a normal life with hero work was a struggle. There were times when he was ready to crumble, finding no one he could turn to or rely on. He kept his secret from his family and friends to keep them safe, so he was always making excuses to try and be Spiderman.

He was isolated and alone, which for his enemies was a plus. This was how the symbiote found him, alone and struggling. He had been inside a space rock, and Peter had been at a museum that was showing off said space rock. A villain broke in and in the scuffle, space rock went crack and the symbiote was free.

The symbiote had been alone for so long, waiting for and needing a host. He was drawn to him when they became one he was able to learn everything about the human, what he’s been through, what he believed in, what he’s done. Peter was a spider without its venom, so that is what the symbiote became, his Venom!

He amplified Peter’s powers and abilities, cultivated his growth, allowing him to get stronger, faster, and even become a better hero. With Venom’s power, he was able to make his own web fluid, shift between civilian and hero clothing with ease.

They were together for a whole year, Jonah could run his mouth all he wanted, but Peter wasn’t alone anymore. He had someone to lean on, and someone who had his back. Venom was sure no one in the world could love Peter Parker more than him. He could see the boy’s big heart, full of love, and he was holding back.

Venom could see, from Peter’s dreams and thoughts, what he wanted. Since he loved Peter so much, he decided to give the boy the family he deserved, the family he needed, a family he could love. Peter was one Venom believed was worthy to sit as head of the family. He would wrap those boys up in a neat little bow.

-x-

The first one was Harry Osborn, Peter’s friend, a popular young man from a rich family, but someone who considered Peter his only true friend. Peter didn’t care about his family money, or who his dad was. They were as close as brothers, all it took was a little push from Venom to deepen that bond.

It started with some X Rated movie night handjobs, but his focus was less on the porn and more on Peter. The brunette had quite the impressive piece, with a boost from his spider powers, and a stamina boost from Venom he had a very spectacular penis. “Wanna touch it?” Venom whispered, mimicking Peter’s voice.

Peter was shocked. “Can I?” Harry felt an excitement welling up inside him.

“Oh, sure buddy!” Harry started touching his cock, and Peter returned the favor. Peter got the Osborn off twice before cumming himself, his impressive balls erupting thick seed over Harry’s pumping hand. “I think maybe next movie night, we get something more guy heavy?” Harry blushed, for a moment he felt himself withdraw, scared and unsure at what he had just done. Then he felt Peter’s hand on his, and as he looked into the boy’s eyes, he knew it was okay.

Mr. Osborn had no idea his son was gay. Harry acted like a ladies man for his dad, but deep down he liked guys, one guy in particular. Peter let him be himself, he didn’t have to fake it, he could just be Harry. Norman thought all the extra time his son was spending with Peter would help his grades, and it was, but it was also giving Harry the chance to explore his desire.

He was so tired of getting straight porn, but instead of imagining himself as the guy, his mind always slipped and put him in the position of the girl. Now that he and Peter were watching gay porn it was different, he still wanted to bottom, but he wanted Peter to be his top.

Venom was working him over, Peter may have been fine taking things slow, but Venom needed his host to come out of his shell. So when they slept in the same bed, Venom worked his magic on Harry, helping peel back the layers, and getting to the tasty treats. It helped that they were being intimate, Venom collected the data on Harry and gave it to Peter. They shared a lot of firsts, handjobs, blow jobs, fingering with Peter doing the fingering. Thanks to Venom he knew all the boy’s erogenous zones while creating others.

Peter really was the best, taking things slow to turn any discomfort into pleasure, but Harry wanted him so bad. Plus, Venom needed Harry as the catalyst to set the plan in motion. They had known each other for a few years, been dating and heavy petting for six months.

Once they were alone, the clothes came off, they’d make out or sometimes just relax naked. This skinship was important to, Harry growing closer to Peter wanting more of his touch and closeness. Harry was quite the horny boy, and Peter found ways to help him study through intimate acts. He’d run through flashcards with the Osborn, while Harry draped over his lap, naked as the day he was born and got his ass stirred up if he got a question right Peter would rub his prostate.

Peter was so happy, which made Venom happy. After almost a year of dating and heavy petting, Peter felt he was finally ready to have sex. The nerd tried to make it special, he got rose petals, he got candles, music, oils, lube, condoms. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy setup.

Despite all their alone time, both boys were still nervous. Venom helped Peter relax and stay calm, their time was a bit awkward, but once they got into it things fell into place, and Harry in the heat of the moment let slip what Venom was waiting for.

The bed creaked as two naked bodies rocked in the devil’s tango. Harry was panting and moaning as Peter grunted and groaned above him. Harry was a decent 6 inches, but Peter was rocking a 9 incher soft, and a solid 12 incher hard. He was more than twice the size of his own. He was so wound up when Peter was first sticking it in, he couldn’t hold back and came when Peter only had 6 inches inside him.

Now they were really moving, Peter’s long hard dick brushing his sweet spot with every pass before diving into him deep. Oh, he loved it, his toes curling and back arching when Peter filled him balls deep. His long hard thrusts shaking him to his very core. Harry’s moans were getting louder, the pleasure was building up, and he just let go.

“Daddy!” he moaned as he came. Peter was so shocked, he lost control and came deep into Harry’s ass, his potent seed breaking the condom and flooding his insides. Venom knew he should have acted as the condom, human-based condoms couldn’t handle a hero’s load.

Harry moaned as Peter’s seed filled his ass. The two road their highs, before they eventually came down and Harry’s face turned as red as a tomato. “So I’m your Daddy huh?”

He covered his face in his hands. “Pete...please...this is embarrassing enough.” He couldn’t believe he said that. “You must think I’m a freak?”

“Never,” he pulled his hands away and smiled at him. “I think you’re cute and sexy. You want me to be your Daddy?” Harry shivered and nodded. “Then you’ll be my boy from now on.”

“Pete...” Smack! “Ahh!”

“That’s Daddy right?” Harry gulped and his cock twitched. Peter had just spanked him.

“Yes Daddy!” he licked his lips.

“That’s my good boy!” Peter began fucking him with renewed vigor. “You are gonna be a good boy for Daddy aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy!” he shivered. Peter was giving off a completely different aura now. It looks like he awakened something in his friend.

“Daddy will make the rules and you’ll follow them, and if you break Daddy’s rules you’ll be punished.” Harry’s hole spasmed around the word punishment. Peter wasn’t giving long thrusts now, but short sharp ones, digging his full length inside him.

“Yes, Daddy! Please fuck me, Daddy!” He wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, toes curling in delight. Their muscled bodies pressed and rubbed against each other, Harry’s dick trapped against rock hard abs. Venom was so pleased with himself.

Peter sealed his lips with his own, devouring his moans as they fucked until they were spent. Peter didn’t know where that came from, but he felt a powerful surge of lust when Harry called him Daddy. Venom chuckled, this was just the beginning.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and Review

Chapter 2

Harry Osborn was the happiest he had been in years. His dad was often too busy to pay any attention to him, and when he did he was always putting him down. How he wasn’t living up to the Osborn name, and how he had to do better. No matter if he worked hard or slacked off nothing he did was ever good enough for his father. His new Daddy, that was a different story.

He had been so happy when they started having sex, he felt free and loved for the first time in a long time. Peter always got him and wasn’t there for him because he had status or money. Their first time was a little scary but Peter was so slow and tender with him, and the sex just kept getting better. When he cried out Daddy in his climax he thought it was all over.

Peter just smiled and if possible his dick got even harder. He took to the role like a fish to water and Harry got to open up and embrace his desires. His father believed in perfection, he wanted Harry to be the perfect son, the perfect heir, to his perfect company. His daddy didn’t seek perfection, he sought to be better, which made him an amazing lover. (It also made him a better hero.)

Harry embraced their new roles and his daddy's rules.

Rule 0: A rule that trumped all other rules that followed Daddy will never play angry, and the safe word is god.

Peter had it rough, had to deal with things that Harry didn’t know, and probably wouldn’t understand. He would never take his frustrations out on Harry, ever! It was also the one rule Harry wouldn’t break no matter how horny he was. When hero work or JJ got him on edge, there were no games, no play, just them. Cuddled on the couch watching movies, doing some studying, or just holding each other.

Their bond wasn’t just about sex, it was deeper than that. If Harry used the safe word the games ended, and Peter gave amazing aftercare. Venom took it a step further giving them both aftercare, Peter took care of Harry and Venom took care of him. He took care of Harry because he was important to Peter, so he was important to Venom.

Rule 1: Good boys must obey their daddy, good boys are rewarded while bad boys are punished.

Harry had no complaints, he got a taste of Peter’s rewards and punishments and he liked both a little too much. Peter was so strong, his spankings were intense, one swat was so strong he felt it right to his core. He could turn his pale cheeks a lovely shade of red with just ten swats, and his ass stung for hours after. It turned Harry on more than he thought.

He had Harry shave his pubes and body hair, making him nice and smooth. Peter praised him, calling him cute and such a good boy. It turned Harry on, and his clean-shaven body was more sensitive. His daddy rewarded him with a tongue bath, licking every nook and cranny.

Sometimes Harry broke the rules just to be punished, he kinda enjoyed his daddy’s punishments especially spankings. His daddy’s spankings were just that good, but Peter caught on and adjusted his punishments. No sex, no anal sex, no release, and special toys that drove Harry crazy. Peter could be tough but fair. Spankings could become a reward and even be used as foreplay. Getting spanked before he’s fucked rocked Harry’s world, made every thrust more intense.

Rule 2: Daddy will dress and undress his good boy, bad boys undress themselves.

Peter couldn’t be around Harry 24/7, but he could pick out Harry’s clothes for school. Harry had to put on everything his daddy picked out and if he didn’t punishment. Some of his rule-breaking was clothing-related, either purposely wearing other clothes or not wearing underwear. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the clothes his daddy picked out, he just sometimes enjoyed getting punished.

He put his father’s money to good use for his daddy. They went shopping for new clothes and he tried them on for him. Harry was a bit embarrassed as Peter picked out a few feminine items, no bras but quite the collection of panties and mini skirts. A shopping trip with daddy always ended brilliantly, chock-full of rewards, sex in the changing room, christening a few outfits. His daddy’s stamina was truly impressive, even when he was limp his daddy could make him cum. Getting milked by fingers, cock, and sometimes even tongue were some of Harry’s favorite rewards.

Rule 3 Good boys stay out of the toy chest unless ordered and will not remove any toys Daddy uses on him unless the safe word is used.

Another aspect Harry was using his dad’s money to supply their toy box. He had a had a few connections and had gotten a few dildos in the past, but his daddy had gotten him some toys that put his collection to shame. Vibes, plugs, anal beads, vibrating eggs, cock rings, nipple pasties, and even a penis plug. He also got a vibrating pillow, a fleshlight pacifier combo; as he sucked on the pacifier the fleshlight would suck his dick, gotta love the technology of their world, and an assortment of oils and lotions. His shops also offered special outfits, though Peter wasn’t super into them. Harry thought his daddy would look in leather.

(Venom agreed, and had no issue shifting into different outfits for Peter to wear.)

Harry got some special underwear, including some special panties that had a hole in the back for easy access. Some men’s underwear with special pockets for sex toys, padding to hide erections, and crotchless underwear too. Even a cute top with the nipples exposed, and some special pajamas with a butt and crotch flap. The footie pajamas were a bit embarrassing, but the way Peter looked at him and the praise, turned his embarrassment into pleasure and desire.

Rule 4: When in Daddy’s house good boys are naked unless dressed by daddy.

Harry was growing accustomed to nudity, when it was just him and Peter in the past they were down to their boxers playing video games and whatnot. It was sometimes too risky to playfully at Harry’s place, though he practically had the run of the house with his dad always gone. When he was at Peter’s house he got to embrace nudity. Aunt May was an active woman, and one of the coolest guardians ever.

She knew all about them, not all the details, but she was just happy they were so happy. She even ran interference with Norman, getting them plenty of sleepovers. Norman didn’t care since he figured the more time Harry spent with Peter the brighter he’d be.

In Daddy’s house, they got to go crazy, with some of their kinkier play happening in Peter’s room.

Other rules would be added in the future but so far they were doing fine with these. In just six months his Daddy had shown him more love and care than his own father had in all his years of life. Harry couldn’t believe he was almost caught making out with Peter on the couch but his father was so focused on a business call he walked right by them and didn’t bat an eye. He didn’t even see them.

Peter was covering his hero ass with their roles as well. If he was busy as Spider-Man he’d text Harry Daddy is Working Late. It was their signal that he was busy and Harry didn’t ask questions as he got to put on a special show for his Daddy. It was a free pass to masturbate on camera, Peter would return and get to watch their home movies.

His boy was quite the exhibitionist, he guessed wanting to be seen so badly affected him. His favorite video of Harry was seeing him hump his vibrating pillow while a vibe buzzed away at his hole. The way he gyrated his hips, humped and humped, the vibrations making him feel very good. He chanted for his Daddy as his release built higher and higher, and once he was close he played with his perky buds. “Daddy I love you!” he moaned and cried out as he came.

“I love you too Harry.” he paused the video and soon was thwipping through the city to deal with some bad guys. He did take his frustrations out on the bad guys, he didn’t feel so bad.

“He’s a very good boy, but he must be getting lonely.” Even with Venom’s modifications sometimes there was no rest for a hero.

“You may be right Venom,” he crushed some baddies and webbed them up. “Maybe Harry could use a little brother.” Venom smirked.

‘Ohh yes!’ Venom was hoping for this.

Harry was surprised at the offer, he wanted some more alone time with his Daddy, but having a little brother wasn’t a bad idea. Someone he could play with and even top while their Daddy was away. He kinda wanted to see it, watch his Daddy play with someone else, he didn’t feel jealous he got hard. He hated to admit it but Peter was busy, and sometimes he missed his Daddy, Peter always made it up to him.

Spider-Man wasn’t the only hero in town or in the world. Thanks to Venom’s modifications even if he got home late he could make it up to Harry. As their one year anniversary drew closer, Peter was approached by Nick Fury to lead a team, a team of young rookie heroes. Peter’s inner Daddy jumped at the chance. ‘This was gonna be fun!’ Venom purred.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
